


Something about instant ramen and pilliows

by SwaggieyamaBrobio (InsertTheWitty)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, a fic request, fucking ramen noodles, jesus why am I doing this, what's the point man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertTheWitty/pseuds/SwaggieyamaBrobio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being out of high school and dealing with university is stressful, having your tongue destroyed by instant ramen everyday is slightly worse, but living with Hinata goddamn Shouyou takes the fucking cake. In other words Kageyama is damn tired and too hungry for Hinata's shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something about instant ramen and pilliows

College so far wasn’t the worst thing that Kageyama had ever experienced. Sure, classes where like high school if you multiplied difficulty by a thousand and he would probably kill someone most days for a ten minute nap and some real food, but he had volleyball and he had the strongest decoy to make life less of a paper filled hell, so he could deal.

That was most days.

Since graduating and moving away from home, Kageyama found out that neither he or Hinata could cook to save their lives, or without burning something and putting their lives in danger, and without parents around to constantly feed them, most of their meals end up consisting of instant ramen. There was a cupboard full of the stuff. Every night he swears he could feel more of his tastebuds dying. 

It was while heating up one of these many packets of cheap nourishment, the kind you put in bowls, not cups; the cups are for lunches, that he hears Hinata yelling about something or the other and that Kageyama needs to come over there right away. 

“Stop yelling dumbass, I’m making food. I’ll be there in a second.”

Hinata’s voice carries across the small apartment, and he sounds smug. It makes Kageyama want to hit him before what he’s saying even registers. “It’s so sad that the only thing you can make is cup noodles isn't it, Kageyama-kun?” And with that Kageyama slightly wants to kill him.

“Well at least I’m not the one that almost burned down the kitchen last week trying to fry an egg!”

Hinata makes a dramatic gasp quickly followed by an angered, “I thought we agreed not to talk about that!”

“How can we not talk about it, you almost burned down our house!” is the reply, and by now it’s dissolved into yelling match, and in hindsight they should really be more careful with the noise if they don’t want to get kicked out. 

From their room Hinata huffs, and all he says in reply is a stubborn, “Whatever, just come over here already, your noodles should be done.” And when Kageyama looks down, sure enough he’s right, they’re pretty much perfect (it’s also sad he knows what perfect instant ramen looks like). 

The spike of anger is gone as quickly as it arrived, and Kageyama leaves his bowl on the counter to cool as he turns and heads towards their room to see what Hinata wants. 

“What is it no-” He opens the door, main emotion at the time being hungry, with maybe a dash of exhaustion, and stops dead in his tracks. In the center of the room stands Hinata, drowning in one of Kageyama’s sweatshirts, with a pillow shoved under it wrapped and around his waist. He starts laughing at Kageyama’s expression, grinning like a madman before practically shouting, “I’m pregnant!” He cackles again before resting a hand on his face like a confused maiden and teasing, “Oh dear, how did this happen? Didn’t your mother ever tell you that safety is key, Kageyama-kun?” 

Kageyama’s only response is to turn around, walking through the kitchen and without stopping, picking up his bowl of instant ramen and walking out their house and down the hall to Daichi and Suga’s place. All the while listening to Hinata cackle like he’s the wickedest witch of them all. 

(When he got to Suga and Daichi’s place they fed him actual food. He was so grateful he almost cried. He ended up taking a portion back to Hinata. He actually did cry.)

**Author's Note:**

> here, it's probably the best damn comedy I will ever produce so please enjoy it while it lasts.


End file.
